


Legend of the Sword

by yeettoss



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camelot, Coming of Age, Dragons, King's Landing, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeettoss/pseuds/yeettoss
Summary: What's west of Westeros?The Kingdom of Camelot, it turns out, as well as whispers of a prophecy that speaks about a lost heir who is destined to pull sword from stone.POST SEASON 8 GAME OF THRONES | KING ARTHUR CROSSOVER
Relationships: Arthur/The Mage (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Extended Summary

_Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone and anvil, is rightwise king born of all England._

THOMAS MALORY

* * *

**EXTENDED SUMMARY.**

Ten years pass before Arya Stark returns to Westeros with tales of a new land. She found what she had been looking for when she sailed into the unknown; adventure in a strange land that was filled with magic and mages, heroes and monsters. But stories are not all she brings back with her.

Word reaches King's Landing of the Far Lands and the cruel King who has now turned his sights to conquering Westeros. His army of shadow soldiers threaten the hard-won peace that Bran has brought to the Seven Kingdoms as they descend on Lannisport in droves. War looms, and for what? If the rumours are to be believed, the King searches for the missing heir to Camelot - the only one who could destroy everything he has built.

Such whispered rumours eventually reach the ears of Arterys, a young woman who has learnt how to survive (and thrive) in the ruins of King's Landing. With an unavoidable conflict with the Far Lands on the horizon, Arterys will soon have to face her mysterious past..whether she likes it or not. 

* * *

**ARTERYS.**  
'Why have enemies, when you can have friends?'

**THE MAGE.**  
'You want her to think big? Give her something big to think about.'

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

This is my take on the tale of King Arthur intertwined with the world of Game of Thrones (post season 8) and some gender bending of characters - mainly Arthur Pendragon as Arterys. Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	2. 01: Bran

A woman screams. Cannon fire rains across the sky, ripping apart the night with explosions of burning debris and ash. A soldier standing on the ramparts of the castle by the sea draws his sword, ready to face their unknown attackers, only to have the soldier beside him cut him down where he stands with a sword through the neck. Blood chokes him, clogging his torn throat and he falls, gasping. 

Inside the great stone castle, a man and a woman run through the halls. The man carries a child in his arms, bundled in furs. 

“Follow me, woman.” The man commands in a foreign tongue. The woman with him can only nod, her terrified eyes locked on those of the child’s. They run down a staircase in two, then three steps at a time. A sword bumps against the man’s hip as he moves, but it is a familiar weight. 

Shadows loom and screams of terror filter through the open windows. 

Outside, the city falls to its attackers. Soldiers of the King are slaughtered by their brothers, and villagers are torn from their homes before they are burnt to the ground. The uprising has begun. 

The man and the woman flee the confines of the castle and burst into a courtyard of chaos. Horses run free, abandoned in the confusion. A soldier with blood on his chest plate lunges for the man, his sword aloft. The man ducks, the blade skimming the furs that cover his child. He draws a dagger and stabs, gutting the soldier before he can swing again. The soldier crumples to the ground. 

The man and the woman exchange a breathless moment before they resume their escape - aiming for the boat that waits for them by the river just beyond the castle keep. 

Nobody waits for them by the dock. The burning city above illuminates the small boat that gently knocks into the jetty with the tide.

“Untie the skiff.” The man tells the woman. She hurries to the boat, bending to loosen the ropes that secure it to the dock. 

The man glances behind him as a heavy footfall rings out on the wooden dock. A shadow looms before him, shifting, changing like water. The shadow sits upon a demon of a horse - neither dead or alive - a monstrous thing with eyes that burn with untamed fire.  The woman gasps and the man clutches the child closer. 

The shadow draws a spear. There is a loud splash of something falling from the dock, and then darkness descends.

* * *

Bran opens his eyes. Perhaps they were always open, but he would not know. The visions often robbed him of his sight. The screams of the falling city still ring in his ears, and for the first time since he became the Three-Eyed Raven, he struggles to understand what he has just seen. 

A city under siege from forces inside the walls. A couple trying to escape with their child. A strange castle by the sea, none like he has seen in Westeros in the past or the future. An ancient eastern civilisation perhaps? 

His face remains impassive, not giving a glimpse to the confusion within, for he is not alone. Samwell Tarly stands above him, old concern etched across his round face as he looks down at his King. He looks at ease in the Godswood, the heavy chain that hangs around his neck catching the soft light that falls through the orange leaves overhead. 

“Your Grace.” He bows. “A raven, from White Harbour. Your sister Arya has returned.” In his hands he holds a scroll, sealed with blue wax and a direwolf's head - the mark of the Queen in the North. 

“Have the arrangements made, Maester Tarly.” Bran says, accepting the scroll. He makes no move to open it, the letter disappearing into the folds of his grey robes. 

“Your Grace?” Samwell says hesitantly. Like most others in his court, Maester Tarly is aware of Bran’s visions, having witnessed his odd behaviour over the last ten years of his rule. He takes most changes to Bran's mood in his stride. 

“At dawn we ride North for Winterfell.” Bran says softly, turning his eyes to the bleeding face that has been carved into the great Weirwood tree that sits at the heart of the Red Keep's Godswood. “It’s time to hear what lies to the west of Westeros.”


End file.
